Messy Boy
by kyung064
Summary: Kyungsoo benar-benar namja ceroboh, dan hidupnya rasanya tak pernah lepas dari memar. Kemudian Kai, namja misterius yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkannya dari segala kecerobohannya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Kai tak tulus dan melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya. bagaimana kelanjutannya? Kaisoo, NC17!


**Author: ** Athiya064

**Title:** { Oneshoot } Messy Boy

**Genre:** Yaoi, NC, Romantic, Humor, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** M(**_Containts mature scene)_**, NC-17

** Cast:**

Do Kyungsoo (Exo K D.O)

Kim Jongin (Exo K Kai)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: ini NC gagal, humor gagal wkwk. Baca ajalah, kalau gasuka ****_monggo _****ditekan tombol 'Close' nya :)**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: athiya064 . wordpress . com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"_Seonsaengnim jeballll! Chansumanyeoooo!_" seorang guru mungil ber-_nametag _ 'Kim Ryeowook' itu mengernyit kesal saat salah satu murid –kesayangan-nya itu lagi-lagi terlambat untuk yang ke 15 kalinya dalam bulan ini. Muridnya yang menurutnya manis itu kini berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang telah tertutup. "_Seonsaengnim mianhae, _hari ini.."

"Kenapa lagi Kyungsoo? Kucingmu? Anjingmu? Nenekmu? Ayahmu? Tetanggamu? Siapa lagi yang sakit sehingga kau harus mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit?" Kyungsoo diam, gurunya memberikan _skakmat _karena ia selalu memberikan alasan yang hampir sama di setiap keterlambatannya. "Do Kyungsoo, hari ini kau terlambat empat menit, tapi dari setiap kompensasi lima menit sebelum gerbang ditutup jadi keterlambatanmu adalah sembilan menit. Bukankah kepala sekolah Kangta-ssi, telah memberikan pernyataan bahwa maksimal keterlambatan adalah tiga kali dalam satu semester dan kau sudah lima belas kali dalam satu bulan! Ya Tuhan, kau akan membunuhku sebagai guru kesiswaan."

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia sudah biasa mendapat ceramah seperti ini. "_Mianhae seonsaengnim._" Tapi yang hari ini benar-benar bukan kesalahannya, ia berangkat dari rumah pukul 06.30 pagi dimana sekolahnya masuk pukul 07.30, ia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menuju sekolah. Namun sampai di tengah perjalanan, ia melihat nenek-nenek sedang kesulitan menyebrang akhirnya ia mengalihkan setir sepedanya ke arah kiri dan ia tidak sadar bahwa disana ada genangan air bekas hujan semalam. Ia pun terpeleset dan lumpur mengenai jaket hitamnya, kemudian sepedanya ia bawa ke bengkel terdekat dan ia berlari menuju sekolah padahal nenek yang menyebrang tadi menyarankannya beristirahat. Setelah nenek itu mengucapkan terima kasih Kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaganya, namun memang dasar langkah kakinya pendek ia pun terlambat sampai sekolah.

"Tapi tunggu Kyungsoo, dimana sepedamu? Dimana jaket yang setiap hari kau gunakan? Dan kenapa ada noda di celana seragammu?" Ryeowook meneliti tubuh Kyungsoo dari balik pagar, "Jadi begini _seonsaengnim.._" ia mulai bercerita. Ryeowook mengangguk dan menurutnya Kyungsoo bisa dipercaya kali ini.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengizinkanmu masuk. Lain kali, tepat waktu dan jangan jadi ceroboh lagi." Ryeowook membuka pintu gerbang, Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil meski sebenarnya ia sangat tidak yakin dengan janji yang ia berikan pada Ryeowook.

. . .

"KIM JUNMYEON-SSI! KIM JUNMYEOOONNN! _SUNBAENIIIMMM!_ TUNGGU AKU INI ADA DATA OSIS KEMARIN YANG AAAAAA!"

BRUKK!

Kyungsoo jatuh dengan posisi tiarap di koridor sekolah, semua orang sudah biasa dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Beberapa kertas dan juga _flashdisk _milik OSIS secara kolektif jatuh berserakan di lantai koridor. "_Appo.._" Kyungsoo memegang dahinya yang baru saja 'berciuman' dengan lantai keras.

Beberapa murid menatap Kyungsoo kasihan, kemudian orang bernama Kim Junmyeon yang baru saja sadar bahwa Kyungsoo mengejarnya –salahkan _headset _yang menempel di telinganya- berbalik badan, ia menggeleng kemudian mendatangi Kyungsoo.

Sreett!

Kyungsoo mendongak, di hadapannya ada _namja _lain dengan baju olahraga sedang merapikan data-data dan _flasdisk _yang tadi jatuh. "Ini data milik OSIS, seharusnya _hyung _tidak menjatuhkannya. Dan Junmyeon-ssi, karena kau masih menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS lebih baik kau amankan saja datamu itu. Sekretarismu ini akan menghancurkan data-data itu bila kau terlalu lama membiarkannya data itu bersamanya."

Baik Junmyeon maupun Kyungsoo mematung, tapi lelaki itu telah lebih dahulu menarik Kyungsoo. "Hei, hei! Tunggu, kau Kim-" Kyungsoo berusaha melirik _nametag _lelaki yang menariknya itu. "Jongin? Ah Kim Jongin-ssi mengapa kau menarikku? Tunggu aku bahkan satu tahun di atasmu, heeiiii!"

Kyungsoo merasa pita suaranya akan putus hari ini, ia sudah berteriak-teriak sejak pagi tapi tak banyak orang yang memperdulikannya. Lelaki bernama Kim Jongin itu membawa Kyungsoo sampai ke atap sekolah mereka, lalu mendudukkan Kyungsoo dengan paksa di salah satu bangkunya."Kau mau apa?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya, begitu tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas dan kulit berwarna cokelat yang eksotis. Rasanya Kyungsoo mengenali wajah itu, tapi kapan? Dan siapa? 'Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja, atau mungkin karena aku adalah teman sebangku Taemin, lelaki ini mirip Taemin.' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah, suaramu benar-benar tak baik untuk pendengaran," jawab Jongin dengan suara rendah. Jongin memegang dagu Kyungsoo, lalu menarik dagu lelaki itu mendekat. "J-Jongin-ssi.." suara lirih Kyungsoo tak Jongin perdulikan, lelaki bersurai hitam kelam itu makin mempersempit jarak mereka dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo secara reflek memejamkan matanya.

Puk~

Kyungsoo mengernyit, ia merasakan dingin sekaligus perih di pelipisnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengamati tangan besar Jongin yang menempelkan kain berwarna putih di beberapa memar di wajahnya yang timbul secara bertahap hari ini. "_Igeo, mwoya?_"

"Alkohol dan antiseptik, beberapa bagian di tubuhmu tak hanya memar tapi juga luka dan berdarah. Kau bisa infeksi jika membiarkannya, dan ditambah kau dapat semua memar ini dengan cara yang tidak elit jadi aku bisa memastikan berapa banyak kuman yang masuk ke memar-memarmu."

"Mengapa kau, melakukannya? Padaku? Dan memperlakukanku, tidak sebagai senior?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin memindahkan kainnya ke lengan Kyungsoo. "Untuk seseorang seaneh dan seceroboh dirimu, pantaskah kau disebut sebagai senior? Dan alasanku melakukannya karena, mungkin kau akan tahu nanti."

"Namaku Kim Jongin dari kelas X-A, kau bisa memanggilku Kai, aku anak baru tapi kurasa meskipun aku anak lama kau pun tak bakal menyadarinya. Dan mulai besok, aku akan menjemputmu untuk memastikan kau tidak akan terlambat lagi." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya, "Memang kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

"Untuk saat ini, apa sih hal yang tidak aku ketahui darimu?"

. . .

"Kyungsoo sayang, bangunlah nak. Di luar ada temanmu," Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya ibunya. "_Eomma?_" ibunya tersenyum, "Bangun, mandi dan bersiap-siaplah. Apa kau tega membiarkan orang sepertinya menunggumu hm?"

"Seperti_nya?_" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Dia bilang namanya Kai." Mata _belo _Kyungsoo secara otomatis membuka lebih lebar. "K-Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Baiklah aku akan mandi!" Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang tempat ia tidur, ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya masih pukul setengah enam pagi dan Kai sudah ada di rumahnya?!

Bruukkk!

"Sayang, lain kali kalau bangun fokuskan dirimu dulu. Selimut yang semalam kau kenakan masih membalut kakimu dan kau bisa terus-terusan terpeleset kalau tak fokus," ibu Kyungsoo menertawai anaknya yang lagi-lagi terjatuh.

'Sebenarnya, dulu aku mimpi apa waktu mengandungnya? Dan apakah ia wanita? Mengapa ia begitu _girly _dan ceroboh dalam ukuran pria. Astaga Kyungsoo sayang,'

.

"Hei _hyung, _sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Ternyata masakan _umma_mu sangat lezat," Kyungsoo terpana, dari kemarin ia baru menemukan Kai tersenyum. "Oh.. yah begitulah, _uri eomma _merupakan mantan _chef._" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai yang dipersilahkan menikmati sarapan bersama keluarganya.

Kyungsoo makan dengan cepat, sehingga ketika Kai selesai ia pun juga selesai. Merekapun berpamitan, dan sesuai janji Kai, mereka berdua berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. "Akhirnya, untuk pertama kali dalam tujuh belas tahun anakku hidup ia bersama seseorang yang bisa diandalkan."

. . .

"Dimana kau jatuh?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, karena pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak jatuh. Ada sebuah insiden yang membuatnya menggoreskan jangka miliknya ke dahinya sendiri dan itu semua murni kecelakaan. Hari ini _mood _Kyungsoo sedang baik, pagi tadi ketika ia melewati gerbang sekolah satpam sekolah dan guru kesiswaannya tersenyum lebar –sepertinya mereka lega, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa datang cukup pagi-.

Puk~

Kai menempelkan telapak tangan besarnya di dahi Kyungsoo, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah _hansaplast _menempel di dahi Kyungsoo. Plester pembungkus luka itu berwarna kuning cerah dengan gambar binatang-binatang lucu, Kyungsoo menatap dirinya aneh di kaca jendela berwarna hitam yang memantulkan gambar wajahnya. "Ya! Kim Jongin, setidaknya bisakah lain kali kau memberikanku plester luka yang lebih _manly? _Hei Kim Jongin?"

Dan Kyungsoo menyadari sedari tadi ia hanya berbicara pada kaca.

_Kyungsoo's Class_

"Hei, kau dekat dengan Kai?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak terlalu juga, ini baru beberapa hari dan ia seperti seorang _stranger _yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Lalu kau tidak senang ia mendekatimu?"

"Ah bukan begitu Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, di hadapannya ada sepasang sahabat yang _ehem-saling-suka-ehem_ yaitu Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol, ia sendiri duduk dengan seseorang bernama Lee Taemin. "Tapi aku pikir seseorang bernama Kai itu menarik Kyungie, ia juga baik padamu. Selama ini siapa sih orang yang kuat menghadapi kecorobohanmu itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja Baekhyun," Baekhyun menjitak dahi Kyungsoo. "Biar bagaimanapun aku dan Chanyeol lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu tahu." Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Tapi kalau dipikir, perkataan Baekhyun _hyung _benar. Kai tampan juga, kalau Kyungie tidak mau buatku saja yah?" Taemin menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ey, kau suka Kai?" tanya Chanyeol. "Sepertinya." Jawab Taemin, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Minho? Bukankah rumor menyatakan kalian berpacaran?" Taemin menatap Baekhyun bingung, darimana lelaki itu tahu tentang dirinya, rupanya Taemin tak tahu kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya salah satu dari _diva-line _di sekolah mereka, yang memiliki kebiasaan hampir sama yaitu pencari tahu-penyebar-tukang heboh berita burung.

"Itu kan hanya rumor, lagipula sepertinya Kai jauh lebih manis." Dan detik itu Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menghindari rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, seakan ia ingin menjauhkan Taemin dari Kai. 'Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapaku..' batinnya kesal.

. . .

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Chanyeol, sampai nanti Baekhyun, sampai nanti Luna, sampai nanti Minah, sampai nanti Chen, sampai nanti Tao, sampai nanti Taemin, sampai nanti semuanya~ WHOAAA!" Kyungsoo menjerit, ia tidak tahu kalau tali sepatunya lepas dan tidak tahu juga kalau Taemin menginjaknya karena tidak sengaja.

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo jatuh dari anak tangga paling atas menuju bawah dengan cepat dalam posisi kepalanya berada di bawah dan badannya terlentang. Murid-murid lain bahkan tak sempat mencerna kejadian itu sampai kemudian Kyungsoo sudah berada di tangga terbawah sambil memegang kepalanya.

"_Appo, _hiks.." ia meringis, rasanya sakit, malu, Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu. Ia mengernyit menahan sakit ketika menggerakkan pahanya, sepertinya ia akan susah jalan. Teman-teman Kyungsoo masih berada di anak tangga paling atas dan belum seorangpun yang berminat menolongnya.

Trap.. trap..

Seseorang berjongkok di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Dasar.. ceroboh." Kyungsoo menoleh, mata dan hidungnya memerah karena menahan air mata. "Hiks, Kai.. sakit.." isak Kyungsoo, ia merasa lega Kai datang meskipun ia bingung bagaimana bisa Kai ada di tangga yang sama bersama Kyungsoo padahal kelas Kai di lantai satu. "Sebenarnya kau ini anak SMA kelas dua atau anak kelas dua SD sih? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak jatuh lagi?" Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Kau bisa jalan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, dan kemudian Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal._ Membuat berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu membelalak, bahkan ada yang menyoraki mereka.

"Kau tahu Yeol, Kai terlihat seperti seorang 'ayah' untuk Kyungsoo." Gumam Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk masih tidak menyangka ada orang –apalagi adik kelasnya- yang bisa melakukan hal seromantis tadi. Chanyeol melirik Taemin, lelaki cantik itu mengepalkan tangan dan berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju ke gerbang depan sekolah.

. . .

"_Eomma-_mu dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Bekerja." Kyungsoo mengangguk rumah Kai ternyata begitu luas, namun hanya beberapa _maid _saja yang berada di rumahnya. Kai masih menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawa lelaki itu ke dalam sebuah kamar –yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah kamar Kai-

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan mengobatinya." Kai melepaskan sepatu _kets _milik Kyungsoo, lalu kaos kakinya. Kemudian Kai membuka kemeja sekolahnya, dan Kyungsoo yang menutup mata merasa lega ternyata Kai memakai kaos sebagai dalaman.

"Semuanya, dari kepalaku, tengkukku, punggungku, pinggang, paha bahkan betisku. Karena begitusakitnya aku bahkan merasa tubuhku mati rasa, tulang ekorku juga terbentur." Keluh Kyungsoo. "_Improrer, indecent, untidy, sloppy, messy boy._" Kyungsoo mendelik, ia tahu semua kata yang Kai ucapkan dan kesemuanya memiliki arti hampir sama yaitu 'ceroboh' bahkan itu mungkin rangkaian terjemahan kata bila kau mencari kata 'ceroboh' dalam kamus.

"Aku tahu kalau aku ceroboh, tapi-" Kai menempelkan telunjuk tangannya ke bibir Kyungsoo, "Ceroboh. Bodoh. Konyol." Kyungsoo makin menggembungkan pipinya, kenapa Kai tidak langsung mengobatinya dan malah mengata-ngatainya seperti itu.

"Tapi kau seperti seekor hamster, ah tidak kau adalah anjing pudel. Kau tahu, tubuhmu yang mungil dan mudah terjatuh itu membuatku ingin mendekapmu dan melindungimu. Seperti ini," Kai melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo yang bersandar di _headbord _ranjangnya. "Hei Kai kau ini kenapa?" Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan perubahan Kai yang tiba-tiba, ia tahu Kai misterius bahkan dari pertama ia bertemu dengan Kai.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini, sebentar. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah lama tertarik denganmu. Untung saja aku dapat _kesempatan ini. _Dan melihat tubuhmu yang selalu dihiasi luka-luka akibat kecerobohanmu sendiri membuatku berharap, aku selalu berharap agar satu bagian di wajahmu tidak akan terluka. Aku tidak ingin bagian ini dihiasi luka," Kai menempelkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Kyungsoo, membuat darah Kyungsoo serasa mengalir lebih cepat.

"_May i?_" Kai berbisik di ceruk leher Kyungsoo, suara rendah Kai dan hela nafasnya membuat Kyungsoo merinding. Tapi Kyungsoo menyukai rasa aneh yang Kai timbulkan itu. 'Persetan apabila ini hanya sebuah kisah _one night stand _saja.' Satu sisi otaknya berbicara. 'Tidak Kyungsoo, kau masih polos, kau bahkan belum pernah berciuman kan?' sisi otaknya yang lain berusaha menarik Kyungsoo dari lembah hitam.

"Kai, tunggu.." Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya, wajahnya hampir bersentuhan dengan wajah Kai. "Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, tapi aku takut kalau mmphh-" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, bibir tebal Kai telah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. 'Tidak ciuman pertamaku!' serunya dalam hati. Ia melihat Kai begitu menikmati ciuman itu, lelaki berkulit gelap itu memejamkan matanya dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo mengikutinya. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya membiarkan Kai memperdalam ciumannya, dan ketika lidah Kai mulai mendesak masuk ia pun membiarkan mulutnya membuka sedikit dan merasakan bagaimana lidah Kai _bermain _di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Ngh Kai.." desah Kyungsoo pelan, Kai langsung menarik diri. Wajah Kai memerah namun juga terlihat panik, "K-Kai _waeyo?_" tanya Kyungsoo ragu, Kai hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, maafkan aku." Dan setelah itu ia berlari keluar kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu Kai dalam diam, ia menghitung dalam hati berapa detik Kai berada di luar kamarnya. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Bagaimana bisa setelah menciumku ia langsung meninggalkanku?' pikir Kyungsoo bingung. Di detik yang ke tiga ratus –kalau ia tidak salah menghitung- Kai kembali dengan sekotak obat P3K dan baskom berisi air.

"_Mianhae._" Bisik Kai perlahan, mau tak mau Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "A-Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri, kau tahu kau sungguh ehm.. manis." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa ada pipinya merona. "Jadi, bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan memberinya salep pereda rasa sakit dan nyeri, lalu mengompresnya dengan air hangat agar bisa digerakkan."

"Pinggul dan pahaku." Ucap Kyungsoo, Kai membelalakkan mata. "Eh?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap dengan susah payah. "Tolong sembuhkan yang bagian sana terlebih dahulu, aku benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkannya, aku takut besok masih belum bisa berjalan."

"Kau bisa mengoleskan salepnya sendiri?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Annio, _bagaimana bisa aku mengolesnya sendiri. Tolong oleskan ya Kai, _jebal _hehe. Kalau perlu buka saja celanaku." Kalau itu orang lain, mungkin Kai sudah menampar orang itu, tapi ini Kyungsoo.. dan Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan nada yang benar-benar polos.

"Er.. kau yakin?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kalau aku bisa melepasnya aku pasti sudah melepasnya dari tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tolong aku ya, aku tidak mungkin pulang dari rumahmu dengan kau gendong lagi kan hehe."

Dengan penuh keraguan, Kai setengah memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Melepaskan sabuk lelaki itu kemudian beralih pada _zipper _celananya, entah mengapa Kai berkeringat dingin. 'Dia tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, benar-benar!' setelah terbuka, Kai menarik celana seragam yang Kyungsoo kenakan dan Kai buru-buru meneguk salivanya kasar begitu paha Kyungsoo yang putih mulus terekspos.

"K-Kyungsoo _hyung, _kau tidak menggunakan celana _boxer_ apa?" tanya Kai. "Eh memangnya harus ya mengenakan yang seperti itu? Rasanya risih dan membuatku susah bergerak Kai hehe." Kai ingin membenturkan dahinya sendiri ke tembok, bagaimana bisa ia berhadapan dengan orang sepolos Kyungsoo?!

Kai kemudian menempelkan handuk kecil yang telah ia celupkan ke dalam air hangat ke paha bagian belakang Kyungsoo, 'Dia ini _namja _atau _yeoja _sih? Kenapa pahanya halus sekali.' Batin Kai frustasi, tadi ia mati-matian menarik diri dari ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo dan sekarang lelaki itu malah menyodorkan paha dan bokongnya pada Kai, bukankah itu sama saja mengumpankan diri ke tengah-tengah singa liar yang lapar?

Kai mulai mengoleskan salep ke betis dan paha Kyungsoo, sesekali memijat dengan perlahan ke bagian tubuh kakak kelasnya itu yang memar. "Aw.. _a-appo _Kai." Kyungsoo meringis, ia meremas bantal milik Kai. "_Mianhae._" Kai melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, dan Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan sesekali. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, Kai merasa tangannya sendiri mulai kesemutan dan pegal, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Kai, namun Kyungsoo tak menoleh. Kai membalik tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan dan lelaki berpipi _chubby _itu ternyata telah terlelap. "Huh, apa boleh buat. Baiklah Kyungsoo _hyung, _selamat tidur." Kai meraih _bed cover_nya mencoba menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam, namun ternyata dirinya berjalan di luar kendali otaknya dan malah melirik ke arah celana dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidur dengan kaki yang membuka agak lebar, seolah-olah mengundang orang lain untuk me_masuki_ dirinya.

'Oh _SHIT!-'_

Kai merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana membesar dan membuat celananya sesak karena pikiran kotornya barusan. "Tapi kalau dipikir, punyamu kecil juga _hyung. _Seperti anak yang belum menginjak masa pubertas.' Batin Kai, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia membawa jari lentiknya ke daerah vital Kyungsoo dan menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di junior Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Nghhh.." Kyungsoo mendesah kecil, sepertinya kaget karena ada ransangan asing di tubuhnya. 'Desahannya menggodaku, ya Tuhan.' Kemudian entah kerasukan apa, Kai memilih untuk membuka kancing seragam Kyungsoo dan melucuti pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mengubah posisi tubuhnya jadi setengah menindih Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang seperti bedak bayi. Kai menempelkan bibirnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo, kemudian ia menciumi titik itu dengan perlahan namun lembut.

Setelah seragam Kyungsoo terbuka, Kai membawa tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping, mengelus pinggang itu lembut. Lelaki berkulit _tan _itu membawa pandangannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo yang hampir telanjang sepenuhnya, 'Betapa indahnya tubuh ini, ya Tuhan.. apa kau sedang bahagia ketika menciptakannya?' batin Kai ngawur.

Kai meraba pinggang Kyungsoo, kemudian naik ke tulang rusuknya dan akhirnya berhenti di _nipple _lelaki mungil itu. Ia menyentuh _nipple _kanan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, mengusapnya perlahan, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke _nipple _Kyungsoo yang sebelah kiri, dan Kai makin tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengulum _nipple _Kyungsoo.

"Mmmmhh.." Kyungsoo bergelak gelisah, tidurnya terganggu. Ia pun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, "J-Jongin?! Apa yang sshhh... kau lakukan?" ia terperanjat, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lalu mencoba mendorong bahu Kai. Namun Kai tak bergeming dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Kai malah memainkan lidahnya di _nipple _Kyungsoo. Menghisapnya perlahan, "Shhh.. ya! _Geumanhae!_" bentak Kyungsoo.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kai, menatap lurus ke mata bulat Kyungsoo. "_W-Waeyo _katamu? Mmh berhenti menyentuhku! Kai, aku bukan lelaki murahan yang memberikan tubuhku pada setiap orang kau tahu! Dengar, ini adalah _seks_ku yang pertama kali. Kau tahu aku _nerd, _konyol dan sebagainya jadi aku akan membencimu kalau kau memanfaatku seperti ini, aku bukan pelacur!"

"Apa kau berpikir aku menganggapmu pelacur _hyung?_" tanya Kai dengan suara rendah namun berat, "Tentu saja! Seseorang yang disetubuhi orang lain tanpa alasan dan hubungan yang jelas dan hanya didasari nafsu belaka, bukankah itu adalah definisi pelacur _huh_?" balas Kyungsoo, ia tak habis pikir dengan Kai. "Dan kukira kau tulus ingin menolongku, kukira kau tulus perhatian denganku, kalau pada akhirnya seperti ini kau bahkan lebih buruk daripada murid lain yang menertawakanku ketika aku bertindak konyol di sekolah! Minggir dan berikan bajuku, aku mau pulang."

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk di ranjang Kai, tanpa Kai yang menghalangi. Ia benar-benar malu _naked _di depan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya dalam beberapa hari! Ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan berusaha memakai celana seragamnya. "Awh!" pekiknya dengan suara nyaring, tubuhnya limbung ke samping karena kaget dengan rasa nyeri yang menyerang daerah pinggul sampai betisnya, sebelum ia jatuh Kai telah lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Biar aku yang pakaikan, duduklah aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kai berkata dengan nada suara datar, "Tidak terima kasih aku bisa sendiri dan soal pulang aku akan naik taksi." Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Kai, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Kai dan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di kantong celananya. Ia mengalah untuk tidak memakai celananya terlebih dahulu, "_Yeobboseyyo? _Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku pesan taksi untuk di jalan.. er, hei rumahmu ini berada di jalan apa?"

Kai menarik _iphone _yang Kyungsoo gunakan dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan perusahaan penyedia jasa taksi. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyungsoo, Kai menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo mencegah lelaki itu untuk kabur. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo seolah-olah menelanjangi lelaki itu, wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena ingat ia hampir tak mengenakan apapun kecuali celana dalam dan kemeja yang seluruh kancingnya telah Kai buka.

"Mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan karena ia salah tingkah. "_Hyung, _aku tidak berpikiran untuk memanfaatkan tubuhmu sungguh. Maaf kalau aku keluar kendali, a-aku hanya.." Kai tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sudahlah,"

"Do Kyungsoo _saranghae._" Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, "Aku tidak mengatakan aku cinta padamu untuk mendapatkan izin menyentuh tubuhmu _hyung, _aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana bisa orang jatuh cinta dalam beberapa hari?"

"_Hyung, _selain konyol dan ceroboh ternyata kau juga pelupa ya?" goda Kai dengan suara lembut, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo berkali-kali menghirup aroma _shampoo _yang Kyungsoo pakai. "Pelupa? Maksudmu?"

"Aku Kim Jongin _hyung, _kau tak ingat apapun tentang Kim Jongin? Tidak ingat dengan panggilan 'Jonginnie?' sama sekali?" dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mematung, rasanya ada sesuatu yang telah lama hilang kemudian ia temukan kembali.

_Flashback_

"Nah Kyungie sayang, ini adalah rumah teman _umma. _Kalau bertemu dengannya nanti ayo bersikap yang sopan ya." Kyungsoo kecil hanya mengangguk-angguk, ia lebih perduli pada lollipop warna-warni yang ada dalam genggamannya, menjilati lollipop itu tanpa rasa lelah seolah-olah tidak ada lain waktu.

Cklek!

"Eh, Victoria-ssi?" Victoria tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat, "Wookie-ya, ini anakku. Dan Kyungsoo ayo beri salam pada Wookie err.. _ahjumma._" Victoria berkata pelan, Wookie menjalani program hamil khusus laki-laki sehingga ia bisa memiliki anak. "_Annyeong ahjumma!_" sapa Kyungsoo ceria, "_Annyeong _Kyungsoo-ie, ayo masuk." Ajak Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kau kembali dari China?" tanya Wookie pada Victoria, "Sebenarnya sudah lama hanya saja aku baru sempat berkunjung baru-baru ini. Oh iya, apa Yesung _oppa _sudah pulang?" tanya Victoria, Wookie tersenyum kecil. "Belum, ia akan pulang sore atau bahkan malam hari. Nah Kyungsoo, _ahjumma _punya seorang anak, lebih baik kau bermain bersamanya."

"Whoa _jinjjha?_ Apa anak _ahjumma _masih kecil? Apa dia _yeoja? _Atau _namja?_" tanya Kyungsoo tertarik. "Dia _namja, _umurnya 11 tahun. Sebentar ya _ahjumma _panggilkan dulu,_" _Wookie berjalan kecil mendatangi sebuah kamar di lantai atas dan kembali dengan seorang anak yang bahkan tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang kecil yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah sebuah PSP.

"Jongin, lepaskan dulu PSP-nya. Ada teman _umma _dan anaknya, ayo beri salam." Bisik Wookie pelan, anak kecil itu menggeleng. "_Shireo umma, game_ku memasuki level akhir." Bantahnya, Kyungsoo menatap anak itu malas, Victoria sendiri malah tertawa kecil melihat anak sahabatnya yang sedikit bandel. "Jongin, tidak sopan seperti itu. Ayo beri salam,"

"_Annyeong, _Jongin _imnida._" Kata Jongin sambil tetap memainkan PSP-nya, Wookie sudah tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan menutup layar PSP itu dengan telapak tangan mungilnya, "HEI! Singkirkan! Aish aku kalah kan!" Jongin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal ketika tak lama ada suara '_game over_' dari PSP itu.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak memperdulikan aku dan _umma._" Gerutu Kyungsoo, akhirnya Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. "Maumu itu apa sih? Aku kan sudah menyapa-" ketika melihat mata Kyungsoo yang lebar menatapnya _intense _tiba-tiba Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo dengan cuek meneruskan mengulum lollipopnya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ketus.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Jongin tak memperdulikan perkataan Kyungsoo, ia seperti mendapat 'hadiah' baru di depannya. "Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Umurku 12 tahun dan aku-"

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG _AYO KITA MAIN! Aku punya banyak mainan, kau maukan main bersamaku bla.. bla.." Kyungsoo pasrah seseorang bernama Jongin yang awalnya tak melihatnya itu kini malah bersemangat menariknya ke atas tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

"Wookie, anakmu kenapa?" tanya Victoria. "Dia selalu seperti itu ketika menemukan anak yang menarik baginya, biasa mungkin sedikit _playboy _kekeke harap memaklumi, tapi tenang anakmu akan baik-baik saja kok. Tapi yang tadi diluar dugaan, bahkan anak Heechul _hyung, _Xi Luhan saja tidak diperlakukan dengan begitu hebohnya oleh Jongin, mungkin ia tertarik dengan Kyungsoo."

"Ah, begitu ya."

_Jongin's room_

Kyungsoo kaget, kamar Jongin benar-benar seperti kapal pecah dengan mainan dan benda-benda lain dimana-mana. Jadi ia memutuskan tak memperdulikan Jongin dan membereskan mainan Jongin lalu memasukkannya ke kotak mainan. "_Hyung, _tidak usah dirapikan nanti kan aku pakai lagi mainannya."

"Kau ini sudah besar tidak boleh jorok _ara?_" Jongin mengangguk saja, Kyungsoo melangkah untuk mengambil bola basket yang diletakkan Jongin sembarangan di atas meja belajar. Tapi ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya dan menginjak salah satu mobil-mobilan Jongin dan membuatnya terjatuh.

Brukkk!

"_Appo~_" erang Kyungsoo memegangi pinggangnya, ia juga merasakan kepalanya terbentur ujung meja belajar Jongin dan sedikit berdarah, Jongin berdecak kecil. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan ambilkan plester luka dulu." Jongin melesat keluar kamar dan kembali dalam hitungan detik. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menempelkan plester luka di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Lain kali hati-hati," peringat Jongin, "_Gumawo _Jonginnie!" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, Jongin yang dipeluk sedikit kaget. 'Apa sekarang aku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya?' batinnya senang, dipeluknya Kyungsoo balik.

Namun setelah itu baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tak pernah bertemu kembali, sehingga perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo menghapus memori tentang 'Kim Jongin' dari otaknya.

_Flashback end_

"_N-Neo, _Jongin? Jonginnie?" Kai mengangguk, "_Nametag_ku bahkan bertuliskan nama asliku dan kau tak memiliki ingatan tentangku sedikitpun sebelumnya? Aku rasa kau terlalu sering terbentur _hyung,_" goda Kai, Kyungsoo mendesis geram.

"Aku tertarik denganmu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, aku selalu bertanya pada _umma _kapan kau akan datang lagi namun ternyata kau tak pernah datang. Setiap kali Victoria _ahjumma _datang, ia selalu datang sendiri tanpa membawamu. Untungnya setelah itu, SMP ku melewati rumahmu. Aku selalu diam-diam mengikutimu tanpa sebab, ingin rasanya aku menyapamu namun ketika kita berpapasan kau bahkan tak mengenaliku. Dan karena kau adalah tukang telat dari kecil, ketika SMP aku juga ikut-ikutan terlambat karena selalu menunggumu keluar dari rumah. Teman-temanku berkata aku konyol, mengagumi seseorang bertahun-tahun tanpa berani mengajaknya berbicara. Dan ketika SMA ini, _umma _memberiku kesempatan bersamamu."

"_Umma?_" tanya Kyungsoo, "Kau akan tahu nanti." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya berusaha menutupi rona wajahnya yang memerah. Ia tidak tahu ternyata Kai sudah selama itu memperhatikannya, pantas saja raut wajah Kai terlihat familiar baginya. Kyungsoo menunduk, meraih ujung teratas seragam sekolahnya dan berniat memasangkan kancingnya, kalau ia membiarkannya terbuka bukannya itu malah menggoda Kai?

Kai memegang kerah baju Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, dan ketika itu Kai menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

.

..

"Mmmhh Kai, ouchh.." entah berawal dari mana, yang jelas kini pakaian yang menempel di tubuh Kai maupun Kyungsoo telah lenyap. Kedua tubuh itu sedang bergelut tanpa busana, dengan Kyungsoo yang melebarkan pahanya dan wajah merah padam berusaha menahan gejolak kenikmatan. Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia semudah ini memberikan dirinya pada Kai.

Dua jari Kai telah masuk ke dalam _hole _ketat Kyungsoo, bergerak secara zig-zag berusaha melebarkan lubang ketat itu. "Kai, sshh _stop it._" Mulutnya memang berkata seperti itu, tapi dalam hatinya Kyungsoo ingin Kai menyentuhnya secara lebih. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa jari lihai Kai menyentuh satu titik yang tepat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo serasa melayang.

Bibir Kai mengecupi perut langsing Kyungsoo, dan terus kebawah. Hingga sampai di ujung junior Kyungsoo, tanpa ragu maupun jijik sedikitpun Kai mengulumnya. "Mmmhh.." begitu merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit. Dan ia sedikit kaget melihat apa yang Kai lakukan. Mulut Kai tak kalah terampilnya dengan jari jemarinya, dan Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan yang asing di dua tempat sekaligus. Jemari Kai terus menusuh prostatnya sementara mulutnya mulai melingkari penis Kyungsoo, membuat perut Kyungsoo terasa geli.

"Kai... arghhh!" dan setelah itu, Kyungsoo merasa ada yang mendesak di bagian bawah tubuhnya untuk dikeluarkan, membuat dinding rektumnya menyempit dan makin menghimpit jari jemari Kai. Mata Kyungsoo sedikit berkunang-kunang jadi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkannya, dan ia bagai tak merasakan adanya gravitasi lagi. Segalanya terasa begitu ringan untuk lelaki mungil itu, ia merasa tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi seringan kapas yang melayang-layang di udara..

"_Hyung _kau tahu, cairanmu begitu manis." Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya, ia menatap bingung pada Kai. "Y-Yang tadi itu a-apa?" tanyanya terbata, Kai tersenyum pengertian. Meski tadi Kyungsoo membentaknya dengan beberapa kata kotor, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo masih polos. Saking polosnya ia bahkan tak mengenali reaksi tubuhnya sendiri, apa Kyungsoo tidak pernah masturbasi sebelumnya? Batin Kai.

"Kau.. orgasme _hyung. _Itu seperti ketika kau terangsang, maka tubuhmu akan bereaksi seperti itu. Dan lihat, ini cairanmu." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menahan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya begitu melihat bibir Kai sedikit dihiasi cairan asing berwarna putih. "Pfftt hahaha, bagaimana bisa kau merasa jijik dengan cairanmu sendiri?" Kai terbahak-bahak, wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah.

"H-Hentikan! Aish Kim Jongin, aku benar-benar ingin menendangmu!" Kai menghentikan tawanya, dan menggantikannya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat banyak orang meleleh melihatnya. "_Hyung.._"

"_Mworago?_" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ketus, Kai menciumi tulang bahu Kyungsoo. "Apa kau mengizinkanku melanjutkannya?" Kyungsoo mendesah sedikit, "Apa menurutmu aku masih sanggup menolak dalam keadaan seperti ini, hm?"

"Tentu kau bisa, aku tak mau kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membelai rambut hitam Kai, "Selama itu kau, aku akan merelakannya. Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena kalau kau sanggup meninggalkanku, aku yakin kau telah melakukannya dari dulu bukan?"

"_Hyung _kau memang bodoh dan konyol, tapi kau mengertiku dengan baik. Aku senang kita dipertemukan, aku senang karena kita diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Lihat _hyung, _semua yang kita miliki terasa begitu kontras bukan?" Kai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menatap tubuh Kai, dan lelaki bermata bulat itu kini membandingkan dirinya dan Kai. Ia menatap wajah Kai, 'Tampan.' Batinnya.

"Dan aku takkan sempurna, ah _anni _bahkan tidak akan ada orang yang sempurna. Namun kehadiranmu bagai melengkapiku. _Saranghae _Kyungsoo _hyung.._" Kai mencium dahi Kyungsoo lembut, "_Na-nado _Kai.." Kai menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo yang menutupi dahi lelaki itu, poni itu sedikit basah oleh keringat Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Percayalah padaku, awalnya memang sedikit sakit, tapi aku akan membuat sakitnya lebih cepat hilang." Kai tersenyum lembut, Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

Dan Kai tak bohong, penetrasi yang ia lakukan memang sakit. Apalagi ukuran penis Kai rasanya memang tak sebanding dengan _hole _sempit Kyungsoo, jadi mereka sedikit mendapat kesulitan ketika mengawalinya. Dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar amatir dalam masalah ini hanya diam, membiarkan Kai yang mengawali dan mengakhirinya.

"U-Ungh Kai.." Kyungsoo meremas pundak Kai lembut, mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. "Ssshh, _gwaenchana._" Hibur Kai, ia mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyungsoo dengan mengocok milik Kyungsoo, membuat orang yang ia cintai itu merasa keenakan.

"_Move _Kai." Dua kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan seakan menjadi lampu hijau yang telah ditunggu Kai selama ini, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghujamkan penisnya ke _hole _ketat Kyungsoo berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. "_F-Faster _Kai.. sshh.."

Dan mereka mencapai titik kenikmatan bersama, cairan sperma Kai memasuki titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo mengeluarkannya di tangan Kai. Kemudian Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu kelelahan, Kai tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke alam tidurnya.

. . .

Cklek!

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan kalian melakukan ini sebelum menikah, _huh_?" Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya karena kegaduhan kecil yang timbul. "_S-Seonsaengnim.._" lirih Kyungsoo, ia tak menyangka orang pertama yang ia lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah guru kesiswaannya 'tercinta'. Kim Ryeowook berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, kemudian Kyungsoo menoleh dan ia sedikit terkejut karena Kai juga ikut-ikutan bangun.

"Eh _eomma?_ Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kai santai, '_eomma?!_ Jadi selama ini?' Kyungsoo menjerit kaget dalam hati. "Ini jam tujuh malam, bagaimana bisa kau tidak memulangkan Kyungsoo? Dan bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo huh?"

"Biarkan aku mencuri malam pertamaku lebih cepat _eomma, _lagipula toh kami nantinya akan menikah juga." Balas Kai santai. "Iya kalau _eomma _dan Victoria _ahjumma _tidak membatalkan pernikahan kalian. Sekarang mandi dan bersihkan kamarmu sendiri Kai! Bau cairan kalian dimana-mana, ewh ini menjijikan."

'Ryeowook _seonsaengnim, out of character _banget kalau di rumah.' Batin Kyungsoo. "Tapi tunggu! _Eomma?_" tanya Kyungsoo menyuarakan pikirannya. "Ya Tuhan Kyungsoo ternyata sampai sekarang kau tak sadar-sadar aku adalah Wookie _ahjumma?_" dan Kyungsoo menggeleng polos.

"Yasudah nanti aku ceritakan, ayo _hyung _aku akan antarkan kau pulang." Kai bangkit dan melepas selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya, dan itu berarti..

"KIM JONGIIINNNN!" Kai menutup lubang telinganya dengan jari, "Ish, biasa saja. Kyungie _chagi _kau tadi melihat yang lebih jelas dari ini kan? Dan _umma _bukankah _eomma _pernah melihat aku _naked _juga?" Ryeowook mendesis, "Dasar maniak!"

. . .

"Apa jadi kita dijodohkan? Dan Ryeowook _ahjumma _yang memutuskan Kai untuk mengawasi dan melindungiku?" mereka berkumpul di ruang makan keluarga Kim, dan Kyungsoo sedikit kaget ketika ia keluar kamar mandi, ibunya juga hadir di sana.

"Kira-kira begitulah, dan maafkan Jongin Kyungsoo. Anak itu memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran karena menidurimu hari ini." Yesung menatap Kai tajam, dan Kai yang memang hanya takut pada ayahnya menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa _eomma _tak pernah bilang?" protes Kyungsoo ke Victoria, "_Eomma _bilang padamu sewaktu kecil dan bahkan kau tidak liat mengapa Kai dan _eomma _akrab waktu ia menjemputmu?"

"Jadi, aku.. dan.. Kai? Me-nikah?" tanya Kyunsoo lirih. "Hm, nanti ketika kalian kuliah. Dan ingat Kyungsoo, aku sudah mengirim Kai untuk mengawasimu. Jangan sampai telat lagi, _arasseo?_" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu-ragu, kali ini guru kesiswaannya adalah calon mertuanya jadi ia tidak boleh melanggar.

"_N-ne seonsaengnim._" Jawab Kyungsoo reflek, Kai menertawakan ekspresi Kyungsoo seketika.

. . .

"KYUNGSOOOO! BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN TELAT LAGI? JANGAN-TERLAMBAT-LAGI! Astaga apa kurang jelas, dan kau Kai mengapa ikut-ikutan terlambat hah?" bentak Ryeowook di depan pintu gerbang, ia memijit pangkal hidungnya. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan calon menantunya itu sih?

"_Mianhae eomma, _eh _seonsaengnim. _Kyungsoo _hyung _membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi dan berjalan, karena kemarin ia jatuh dari tangga dan siangnya aku.." Kai tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, memang kalau dilihat jalan Kyungsoo memang sedikit mirip bebek karena menahan sakit dan nyeri di sana-sini. Kalau saja bisa, Ryeowook pasti sudah menggigit pintu gerbang sekolah mereka yang terbuat dari besi untuk mengalihkan kekesalannya.

Tapp.. tapp..

"Ah, sudah dikunci." Ryeowook menoleh, ada Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho. "Ini lagi, kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Ryeowook ketus. "_Mianhae seonsaengnim, _Minho _hyung _membuatku terlambat. Ia susah sekali dibangunkan, dan ketika dibangunkan bukannya mandi ia malah minta _morning kiss _lah, pelukan lah, bahkan hampir saja meminta jatah pagi hari eh- ups.." Taemin menutup mulutnya yang mencerocos.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, ya sudah masuklah. Tapi ingat, ini yang terakhir! Begitu juga untukmu Kyungsoo!" keempatnya mengangguk bersamaan.

_At Class_

"Kyungsoo apa kau baik-baik saja setelah jatuh kemarin?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. "Baik-baik saja apanya,yang ada malah tambah buruk. Beraninya si Kim Jongin sialan itu menyerangku!" Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun ikutan melongo mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Diserang?" Chanyeol membeo, Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Jangan bilang, kau dan Jongin pacaran?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bahkan hampir menikah=_=" jawab Kyungsoo.

"_CHUKKAEEEEEEEE!_" Taemin dan Kyungsoo menutup telinga bersamaan, apa dua orang itu tidak tahu karakter suara masing-masing? Begitu berisik! "Ah, aku harus menemui Key _hyung _dan Jo Kwon _hyung! _Ini akan jadi berita bagus! Juga Taemin yang ternyata benar-benar jadian dengan Choi Minho!"

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?" Taemin kaget, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku bahkan ada di dekat kalian waktu semalam Minho menembakmu." Taemin _sweatdrop _seketika, Baekhyun benar-benar seorang _stalker!_ 'Dasar diva-_line!_' batin Taemin.

"Nah Baekhyun, teman-teman kita telah mengikat hubungan. Kita kapan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada manja. "_IN YOUR DREAM ON _PARK CHANYEOL!"

**End.**

**Lol, absurd abis -_- maunya bikin NC yang hot tapi karena bulan puasa aku hapus lagi dan edit sana sini wkwkwk. Nanti aja abis puasa aku post ff yang –lagi lagi- KaiSoo heheheh. Itu ada BDSMnya._.v wkwk tapi nanti, masih nanti dan belum selesai LOL. Dan sedihnya saya ga bakal ikut puasa hari pertama karena, ****_you-know-lah because-i-just-got-the-moon _****LOL. /ini apa =_=**

**Ini ff selingan aja di antara ffku yang lain kaya Boss!, A Day with Dr. Kai, Hello Baby dll. Semoga suka ya^^ maaf kalo ambigu dan aneh aku bikin ini dalam waktu sehari doang ngebut wkwk. Dan disini ****Kyungsoo seratus persen mirip aku .-.**** Aku pernah ngalamin semua yang Kyungsoo alamin, sampai kena jangka di dahi -_- oon banget beneran. Termasuk yang jatuh dari tangga sambil kebalik itu, temenku sampai bilang 'Itu Alma ngapain coba? ****_Freestyle?_****' sayang yang nolongin guru, bukannya Kai wokwokkwokk dan ga NC an lah -_-v hehehe. Juga telat, aku pas SMP telat lebih dari 80 kali, bayangin betapa bandelnya -_- makanya pas wisuda guru BK sama kesiswaan itu kayanya nasihatin banyak banget Lol. Tapi SMA udah ngga parah alhamdulillah :') /duh jadi curhat wkwk.**

**Last, review? ^^~**


End file.
